


Calling in Gay (title may change)

by GlamAngel3766, Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era, Office, hawt garbage, warning bad writing on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link and Sidon flirt by the water cooler and one ends up pregnant!?!





	Calling in Gay (title may change)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something on discord

Link and Sidon making small talk at the water cooler in their little suits and dress shirts

Failing at flirting with each other

Making cute small talk

"Did you see the weather outside today? Crazy right?"

Meanwhile, da boss Zelda groans in the background

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Urbosa screams

Both link and Sidon had to call in gay the next day

Get engaged soon after because somehow Sidon being a big tall dom gay got Link, a small twink gay, preggers

The babby was beautiful


End file.
